Fate
by Miss American Pie
Summary: Dawn is beginning to think her life may be as normal as her sister hopes it will be, that is until she meets a boy.  A boy who happens to be special.  Coincides with season 7 of Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series both belong to Joss Whedon. Along with the characters in them. The characters I create within this story belong to me.

Chapter 1 - A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

Pulling the pink ballet flat onto her foot, Dawn sighed. Another day of school hardly held a candle to the other exciting events in her life. Sure, there was always danger around every corner, but that's what made it thrilling...at least for Buffy. For Dawn there had been no late night vampire hunts, or visits to creepy crypts as of late. There had only been school, and there was no hope that it could be exciting, especially not since she was banned from the basement. True she got to hear all of Buffy's glorious stories of adventure, but she longed for me. She longed to be on the frontlines with them, kicking evil ass and taking names.

Standing, she collected her backpack, still lamenting about how life wasn't fair in her head. She couldn't go on the frontlines of battle, but she also couldn't be a normal teenager as Buffy hoped she would turn out to be. There were no dates lined up, no fun events planned after school, and certainly no one came over. Her house was just too weird to have guests popping by. She could hear herself explaining it now when Buffy came in with a gaping wound inflicted upon her by a demon. Not to mention the fact that they had at least six girls living with them now. What was the excuse for that? They ran a brothel?

Grabbing an apple for breakfast, she rolled her eyes at the girls giggling at the table. They were always waking her up in the morning when they came in from the hunt. Suddenly, distracted from her death glare, she heard the doorbell ring, followed by a couple soft knocks.

Not even looking up, the slayers-in-training kept on with their conversation over cereal and juice.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Dawn rolled her eyes. Yeah, they didn't live there officially, but it didn't kill them to answer the door every once in a while.

Another ring of the doorbell made Dawn quicken her pace. "Coming," she shouted right before opening the door to reveal a woman with long brown hair, holding a plate of cookies in one hand, and the hand of a toddler in the other.

"Hi, I'm Sophia," the woman said in a thick British accent, handing the plate of cookies to Dawn, "I'm your new neighbor, and I'm sorry it's so early. I tried to come in the evening for a few days, but no one ever answered, so I figured I'd try the morning."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. My sister's a night shift nurse at Sunnydale General, and I work at the Java Bean after school. We're not really around that much," Dawn lied, using the first thing that came to mind to excuse her sister never being here at night.

"Oh, you go the high school," Sophia asked, picking the little boy by her side up into her arms, "my nephew, Simon, starts there today. He's rather nervous."

Looking at at the boy in her arms, Dawn smiled to him, "This can't be Simon," she said, as he smiled shyly to her.

"No, no," Sophia smiled, "this is Tyler, my son. My husband couldn't make it this morning. He teachers math at the high school, and he had to get there early to meet with Principle Woodside," she explained.

"I see, he's a nice guy," Dawn smiled again to the little boy as Buffy came up behind her.

"Hi, who's this," she asked, not noticing the slayerettes following her into the hallway. Sophia extended her hand, "I'm Sophia Bellamey, this is my son, Tyler, we're your new neighbors along with my husband Seamus and my nephew Simon. I was just telling Dawn Simon and she will be classmates."

"Buffy," Buffy replied, shaking the woman's hand, then looking behind her, "...and these are my Girl Scouts. I'm a Girl Scout troop leader. Big trip today, you must excuse us."

Retreating back into the house, shooing the girls with her, Buffy left Dawn alone.

"Yup, that's Buffy, nurse, Girl Scout troop leader, all around American heroine," Dawn stated, awkwardly trying to explain her sister.

"Right," Sophia smiled, almost accepting Dawn's explanation too easily. A moment of silence transferred between the two females, which Sophia broke, "so, I guess we'll be seeing one another. It was nice to meet you, and oh, and please, be on the lookout for Simon today at school. He's hard to miss, I swear," she smiled one last time, stepping off the porch.

"Will do. Thanks for the cookies," Dawn replied, then shut the door. Meeting new neighbors, that was normal. Hmm...maybe there was hope for her after all.

"Ms. Summers, can you answer the question," the teacher's voice seemed to echo off the walls and surround Dawn, "I said, Ms. Summers, can you answer the question?"

Awoken from her daydream, Dawn looked at the teacher blankly, trying to recall what exactly the question had been. "Umm...of course, Romeo and Juliet...it was set in...Rome..." she answered weakly.

"Wrong, it was set in..." the bell rang, cutting the teacher off. "Read King Lear, and I don't mean the Sparknotes version, the actual version in your book!" His words were lost on the students as they exited the room.

Grateful to be saved some humiliation, Dawn caught up with her friend, Samantha. "So, it's the first week back at school, what are you doing tonight, Dawny," Samantha asked, trying to see if her friend would be spending yet another boring evening at home.

"Oh, you know, the usu..." she began but was cut off.

"Home again with Gilmore Girl reruns," Samantha quipped.

"It's a complex show," Dawn replied, trying to reason her miserable existence of every night, including Friday and Saturday in front of the tv or the computer, looking at other people having fun, but not having any herself.

"What about the Bronze," Samantha asked, already knowing Dawn would totally not be going.

"Oh, you know, I've got...plans," Dawn weakly managed.

"I see. And what if I told you the guy that's totally been checking you out for the past ten minutes would be there," Samantha smiled as Dawn looked around quickly, only to find the boy across the hall quickly occupying himself with his locker, which it seemed he couldn't get open.

"Wow," was all she managed, then came to her senses, "and how do you know he'll be there...," she was about to finish asking, but Samantha was no longer beside her, but rather across the hall already.

"Oh God," was all Dawn could manage, highly embarrassed as her friend helped the boy with his locker, then settled into her flirtatious stance. Watching the exchange reminded Dawn of cheetah going after its prey. The poor guy didn't know what hit him.

Coming back with a triumphant smile on her face, Samantha took Dawn by the arm, and began to stroll down the hall. As Dawn looked back, she could see the boy looking back as well, grinning and shaking his head before he caught her glance and looked away. He was hot, she had to admit.

"Oh my gosh, he totally agreed to come tonight, and guess what...he's British. Oh that accent! If you don't make a move on him, I'm definitely going to," Samantha continued on as they walked to their third period. Perhaps tonight would be interesting, Dawn thought to herself, blocking her friend out.

"Did you get his name," she finally interjected when Samantha had calmed down.

Looking confused, Samantha shook her head, "no, but with that butt, he doesn't need to have a name." Both girls giggled, walking down the hall as the bell rang.

"Please, Buffy, can I please go to the Bronze tonight," Dawn begged her sister, who had been reluctant to acquiesce to her little sister.

"It's dangerous right now. I mean, Spike just got back, and he's well...crazy, and there's unknown badies out there. Who knows what's lurking around every corner," Buffy looked off into space, as if imagining the unimaginable horrors that were waiting to harm her sister.

"But he's totally hot, and totally waiting for us," Samantha interjected, having come over unannounced to help Dawn make her case. She was not going to let her best friend spend another night sitting on the couch alone. Not when there was a hot guy who seemed to have a major crush on her.

"Guy," Xander questioned, coming into the room with a sandwich, "what guy? Dawny's got a date," he continued, stuffing his mouth with the sandwich.

"It's not a date, we're just meeting him, and Sam's friend Wyatt there. That's all," Dawn blushed.

"And I don't think it's a good idea," Buffy stated, taking a seat next to Xander.

"Buff," Xander started in an empathetic voice, letting Dawn know that she might have a chance, "how many times did we hang at the Bronze as teenagers? Heck, I still frequent there. Some of those girls are hot," he laughed.

"Ew, and illegal," Buffy jabbed him with her elbow, playfully.

"I meant the ones that are eighteen," Xander defended himself.

"Ok, ew, can we change the subject," Samantha chimed in, "back to hot boy?"

"Yes, you can go. Go," Xander covered Buffy's mouth, "and have fun. Use protection. You know punches and kicks if he gets too grabby," he laughed as the girls made a quick exit before Buffy could object.

"This was totally an awesome idea," Dawn laughed as she made her way to a table, Diet Coke in hand.

"Right," Samantha agreed, her Diet Coke a little spiked with the vodka she'd stolen from her mother's liquor cabinet, "now if only Brit boy would show up!"

Just as she said this, Dawn saw him approaching, elbowing her friend to straighten up. She didn't want him to think they were both alcoholics.

"Hello," he said, mostly to Dawn.

"Hi," was all she could manage while trying not to giggle like she was in elementary school. His accent only made him that much hotter. He even dressed like what she supposed most British boys dressed like, with a blue, neatly pressed Oxford that without meaning to showed off all his arm muscles, and a pair of jeans that did accentuate that lovely butt Samantha had mentioned.

"I'm Simon," he said, extending his hand after an awkward period of silence in which the girls had been oogling him.

"Simon? Simon," Dawn exclaimed, shaking his hand, drawing a confused look from him. "You're my new neighbor," she explained.

"Oh, the Summers, right," he said, falling into conversation with her quite easily. She made him feel comfortable for some reason. He didn't find it hard to talk to girls, but most of them didn't hold his interest like was attractive, easy going, and seemed quite intelligent.

The two became so enamored with one another, that within five minutes Samantha was able to slip away, smiling, to find her date without the two noticing.

"So, why'd you move from England," Dawn asked between the kisses, "you are from England, right? Not New Zealand, or Australia, or South Africa?"

"Oh, you know, change of scenery," Simon replied, kissing her again.

The two had been having a casual conversation, but as soon as he had worked up the nerve to kiss her the whole game had changed. God, she just hoped no one from her "family" was here to catch them in the darkened corner.

"How long have you and that girl...um, Samantha, been friends," he asked, trying to think of anything to keep the conversation and snogging going on.

"About three years, she's really great," Dawn said, making a mental note to thank Samantha later. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Dawn was sure she must be watching her handy work from somewhere in the room. She didn't see her however. Not on the dance floor. Not by the pool tables. Not on the balcony.

"Hold up," she sighed, catching her breathe, and pushing his chest back a little.

"Coming up for air," he laughed.

"Yeah, and...I can't find Samantha," Dawn said, scanning the room for her friend again.

"Oh, I'm sure she's okay," he said, going back in for the kiss, but being stopped.

"No, really, she had a bit to drink, and well, she tends to get crazy," Dawn said, almost apologetically. There was nothing more she'd like to be doing than continuing their make out session.

"Right, so, want me to check somewhere," he asked, standing.

"No, it's okay. She's my friend. I'll take responsibility," she said, standing, "but you wait here, I'll be back!"

Smiling as she left him, Dawn walked over to the bar.

"Looking for someone," someone asked from behind her, making her spin around to see Anya.

"Oh, yeah, my friend Samantha. Have you seen her? You know tall, blond, drunk," Dawn asked.

"I saw her a few minutes ago leaving with a boy through the side door, and I also saw you with that boy in the corner," Anya stated rather stoically. It wasn't her style to have emotion. "Are you going to have sex with him," she then asked, making Dawn blush. It also wasn't Anya's style to have a filter that told her not to say certain things.

"No! We are not going to have sex, we're just...friends...who were making out," the younger female replied. She actually didn't know what they were. She'd have to clarify with Simon later. Perhaps he wanted to be her boyfriend. Who knew. Perhaps there was hope for some normalcy in her life yet.

"You said they left through the side door though," Dawn asked, trying to change the subject. Maybe Anya wouldn't tell anyone about this. She wasn't exactly on good terms with everyone at the moment anyway.

"Yeah, from what I heard there's a couple getting pretty hot and heavy out there still," Anya replied.

"Right," Dawn shook her head. Samantha was always getting hot and heavy with someone. Still, she was rather drunk. Perhaps Dawn should check on her.

"Need back up," Anya asked, following her to the door.

"Sure,' Dawn replied, knowing she wasn't going to get away from the former demon. Besides, it might do some good to have an adult with her.

Opening the door, Dawn was surprised when someone pulled she and Anya through, slamming the door behind them, and throwing them onto the pavement beside...Samantha...bleeding.

"Ah, two more meals," a voice said from above her.

"Meals," Dawn asked, looking up to see two vampires.

"Meals," Anya asked, more furiously than Dawn had, "do you know who her sister is? She will obliterate you, she will kill you, she will castrate you if you touch us!"

"Ha, Anya, I think you went a bit far on that one," Dawn said, trying to check her friend for a pulse. Thank God. There was one, it was weak, but it was there.

"No, girlie, I don't know who her sister is, and quite frankly, I don't care," the first vampire said with a growl.

"You should care," a voice came from the staircase by the door.

Jumping over the railing, Simon stepped in front of Dawn, Anya, and Samantha.

"Is she alright," he asked Dawn over his shoulder, never taking one eye off the vampires.

"Yes...Simon, you shouldn't be getting involved with this. You don't know what they can do," she said, concerned that he probably thought he was dealing with some wack jobs in Halloween masks.

"She's right you know, you could be killed," Anya said, causing Simon to smirk.

"Right," he said, sarcastically. "These vampires are harmless, right boys," he asked them.

"Simon...," Dawn began, but he cut her off.

"I think you should leave now," he said, no longer smirking, but with a calm, serious look on his face.

"And what if we decide not to," the second vampire asked, "what if we decide that we're going to eat you all?"

"I object to that," Simon said, "and if you try, I will rip you to shreds."

Laughing the vampire came close to the boy, leaning in, fangs bared, but then pulled back suddenly.

"Let's go," he said to the other one.

"What do you mean," the second vampire asked.

"I mean, he's not kidding. Let's go," the first vampire said, grabbing the second by the arm, then looking back at Simon.

"Don't think you'll always be here to protect them, werewolf."

And with that, the two vampires were gone, as was the sense of normalcy Dawn had had.

"Well, it's figures," Anya looked at the both of them, "her sister is into vampires, why shouldn't Dawn be into werewolves?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooooo! Dawn has fallen for a werewolf, who's British! What will the others say? Also, more to come tying in with season 7 of Buffy and season 4 of Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the Buffy and Angel characters. I own all the characters I create.

Chapter 2 - Positively

"Werewolf, werewolf, werewolf," Dawn kept repeating to herself, looking at Simon, then at Anya for some sort of explanation.

"Um, Dawn, someone might hear you," Simon offered gently, hoping she wouldn't blow his cover. He had heard this town had some strange characters in it, but he didn't quite feel like being listed as one of them.

"Oh, now you're self conscience of being known as a _werewolf_," Dawn hissed, "I guess that explains why you kept it from me."

"I don't see why you're so upset. I'm still Simon, the guy you were making out with an hour ago. I just have a little hair problem every once in a while, but I mean, I can shave if it's that big of a deal," he joked, drawing a glare from Dawn.

"You also have a fang and wanting to rip people apart problem. I know about werewolves, thank you," she replied as the doctor approached.

"Ms. Heartman will be fine, she just needs to rest. You are lucky you found her when you did and pulled that stray dog off of her," the doctor looked at them suspiciously as he said this. He had never seen a dog bite quite like this.

"Right, stray dogs. Better call the animal shelter and have them on the lookout when we get home," Dawn said, now speaking to Anya.

"Yes, well, you should all go home and try to get some rest. Ms. Heartman will have to stay here for the night," the doctor said, then made his exit, leaving the three alone again.

Taking that as her cue to also make an exit, Dawn stood, hoping Anya would get the hint and follow.

"Dawn, we haven't sorted this out," Simon said, following the females down the hall, and into the main corridor.

"You pretty much hid what you were from me, Simon," Dawn replied, "and I don't like that."

Running ahead of them, out into the night, Simon stood in front of her, "listen, I may have hid what I was, but I was planning on telling you. How hard do you think it is to find an opportunity to do that," he asked.

"I...I don't know, but you could have found one," Dawn replied stubbornly. He was making a good case, she had to admit. It would've been quite hard to just come out and say 'I'm a werewolf' in the middle of their makeout session.

"Bloody hell," Simon cursed, "I don't know what you expect of me, I really was getting to telling you". He sighed, running a hand through his brown, spikey hair. "If you want to know, Dawn Summers, I know everything about you, and so does my aunt. Your sister is the Slayer, Anya here is a demon, you consort with vampires, which may I add also have a fang and wanting to rip people apart problem, and you, you are just beautiful," he added.

"H-how do you know all this," Dawn asked, taking a step out into the moonlight,"how do you know about my sister?"

"How do you know about me," Anya asked, "wait..."

"You know, you have some nerve," Dawn interrupted Anya. 

"No, Dawn, I have no nerve. I only have hope. Hope that I can offer some assistance in the battle that's coming. That's why we came here," he said, taking a step towards her.

"Dawn...," Anya tried again.

"What do you mean," Dawn asked.

"There's a battle that's going to rage soon, a war between your sister and something very evil, and very strong. I don't know what it is, but I know I have to be here to help," he offered.

"Dawn! Look at the moon," Anya finally got frustrated enough to shout.

"What about it...," Dawn asked, then realized, it was a full moon, which meant...

Looking at it, too, Simon scoffed, "you two obviously aren't the werewolf aficionados you think you are. Now, can we go somewhere so I can explain this to you, and not all of Sunnydale?"

"So, you're a werewolf," Dawn asked the boy now sitting on her couch, "but you don't change with the full moon?"

"That's right," Simon said, calmly. It was if he was used to answering these questions on a daily basis, which Dawn was sure he was not.

"How," she asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

Smiling, Simon leaned back into the couch, patting the spot next to him, "One, I'm not going to bite you, and two, it takes a long time to learn it. You have to meditate for a few hours each day in the beginning, then you learn to just...control the beast inside of you."

"Meditate," Dawn asked.

"You know, sit in solitude for a few hours each day, thinking on how you're more human than beast, and how this thing can't control you. My...my father taught it to me before...he gave me up to my aunt," Simon hesitated as if this was a revelation he had only recently come to.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Simon," Dawn began, but he waved his hand and put on a smile.

"It's fine. I didn't fit into his plans to be a true watcher and have his own slayer to guide," he said, surprising Dawn.

"Your father was a watcher," she asked, forgetting her nervousness over Simon being a werewolf and leaning in to hear his story.

"Yes, as was his father, and his grandfather, and so on. We're one of the oldest watcher families in the whole of England. It creates a lot of pressure," he said, seeing she wanted him to continue, and for the first time actually having the nerve to do so. Something about her made him so comfortable. He couldn't pinpoint what though.

"I was a boy when I was bit. A few days shy of my eleventh birthday. My father had taken me to the park. He took me there quite often to get me out from under my grandfather's nose. He knew how much I enjoyed it. I was playing on the swings. My father had disappeared for a moment, and suddenly there was a growling behind me. I figured it was a dog," he paused, "but I was wrong."

"What happened," Dawn asked, now intent on knowing more about this boy.

"It was a werewolf, a young one," Simon said, taking off his shirt to reveal a large scar between the nape of his neck and his shoulder.

"Oh, Simon," Dawn said reaching forward to touch the wound, "you were just a child."

"Yes," he replied, smiling inside at how close she was to him.

"How did you get away," she asked, noticing the small smile playing at the edge of his lips as she removed her hand from the scar.

"I'm fuzzy on that part. I remember hearing a shot, and seeing the werewolf scramble away, but I don't exactly know where the shot came from," he said, looking off into space as he recalled that fateful night. "The next thing I remember is my father with his head buried in his hands sitting beside my hospital bed. He had told my mother and grandparents that the bite had come from a dog, but we both knew differently."

"Your mother? You haven't mentioned her until now," Dawn asked, curiously.

"Well, that's because there's not much to mention. She and my father became pregnant with me when they were both just eighteen, which you can imagine brings great shame to a watcher family as prominent as mine. However, they married...for a few years, then when I was three she decided she loved someone else and took off, only seeing me on certain weekends. I don't honestly know much about her," he finished.

"So what happened after you were bit? You said your father taught you how to meditate," she wanted to know everything about him.

"Yes, he knew we had limited time until the full moon, and so he took me aside everyday after I returned from school, and we'd sit and he would tell me to think about my memories as a human, tell me to think about the beast inside me in a cage, and so I did. I still changed with the full moon, but by that time I was living with my aunt and uncle. She picked me up from school one day, said we were going for ice cream. I ate the ice cream, but the next thing I remember was being in a small home in the south of Italy. I haven't seen my father since. I suppose he didn't want a werewolf for a son ruining his chances at becoming a true watcher, like I said," Simon finished, this time with a tone that let Dawn know he was finished divulging his past. It was just too much to talk about all at once.

"So, what about your mum and dad," he asked, trying to sound chipper.

Dawn grimaced, realizing so much had happened in the past few years. True her parents hadn't given her up because she was a werewolf, but there was still a lot that had happened to her. She began with her father, and how he had abandoned his family after Buffy had began getting in trouble at school. It was Buffy's fault. She was the slayer, and what's more is that their father had been wanting to leave for years. He just hadn't had an opportune time until that point. Then, she went on to describe her stint as the Key, her mother's illness, and how Buffy had found their mother dead the previous year. It was all too much she found. She had cried about it before but something about him made her feel safe to cry now. As she did, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to let her know she was safe.

After, she had calmed down, she leaned on his chest, his right hand playing with her hair, his left arm wrapped around her. It was the first time she had ever felt this kind of comfort from someone.

"Dawn," he said her name softly to check and see if she was still awake. Sunrise would be coming soon, and he knew her sister would be home with it. His aunt didn't think too much if he spent the night out. She just supposed he was hunting in the woods, or had transformed and fell asleep somewhere else.

"Yeah," she answered sleepily.

"I think I have to go soon," he replied, trying to edge his way out from under her.

"Please don't," she begged sleepily.

"If I don't I feel like your sister might kill me," he replied, placing a hand on her head, and leaning down, "but I will see you soon, later today in fact."

Smiling she leaned in for the kiss he gave her, and watched as he exited through the front door. This surely meant they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she thought to herself. Positively.

Author's note: How is Buffy going to take her little sister dating a werewolf? And what about that pesky First? Everything answered in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the Buffy and Angel characters. I own all the characters I create within this story.

Author's Note: I realize that I have potentials living with Buffy before Giles brings them, but I felt it fit in with Dawn's feeling left out. So, just go with the flow. In this chapter, we have Andrew, Spike, and a few bringers in the mix. Also, Buffy finally finds out about her sister's boyfriend.

Chapter 3 - Old Friends, New Enemies

Walking down the street, hand-in-hand, Dawn and Simon enjoyed their ice cream and each other's company. Things had been going well the past few weeks, Dawn thought to herself. Simon would come and spend most nights with her, talking, laughing, kissing, and it never got old or boring. He was so interesting and knew so much. Of course, no one but Anya knew about them, and even she didn't know everything, but Dawn liked it that way. Simon was her own thing, and she shared him with no one, least of the all the potential slayers.

"Where are you," he suddenly asked beside her, a smile on his face as he recognized her far-off stare.

"Oh, just thinking," Dawn laughed as she dabbed her ice cream on his nose and took off up the street with Simon in hot pursuit. She knew he could easily catch her. He had almost mastered channeling his werewolf strength in times of adrenaline rushes, but he was always sporting with her and gave her a head start or simply jogged along until she got too tired to out run him anymore.

Suddenly, their game was cut short as someone stepped out in front of Dawn, causing her to collide with him. Stopping short, Simon kneeled down to Dawn to check for any damage, then looked at the stranger she had collided with.

"Are you alright, sir," he asked the geeky, blond-haired guy, as Dawn stood up, brushing herself off.

"Y-yeah, I think so. You kids shouldn't have been running like that though," the man said, making Simon and Dawn look at one another.

"We're sorr...," Dawn cut herself off as she finally got a good look at the man, "Andrew?"

"Oh, Dawn," the man said, now seeming nervous, "and...," he looked at Simon, but then seemed to decide his name wasn't as important as checking the item in his bag.

"What do you have there," Dawn asked, looking at the building Andrew had just come out of, the butcher shop.

"Y-you know, some sausage, hamburger. I'm on a protein diet," he answered, rather unconvincingly.

"Really," Simon asked, "and how's that working out for you?" He could sense something was off about this guy. Something that made Dawn uncomfortable.

"Obviously not as well as it is for you, you nosy child," Andrew replied, looking the muscular Simon up and down.

"Alright, what's really in here," Dawn asked, grabbing the bag with little resistance from the weak Andrew.

Opening it, she found two pints of blood neatly contained in plastic cylinders. Pulling them out into the daylight, she watched as Andrew flinched at being busted.

"Pig's blood," Simon crinkled his nose as his werewolf senses picked up the scent of the blood, "disgusting."

"Well, no one said you had to...," with that Andrew took off down the alley by the building. He was no match for Simon's super speed however, and was pinned against the dumpster before Dawn could even round the corner.

"DON'T try that again," Simon warned Andrew as Dawn caught up with them.

"Why do you have this Andrew," Dawn asked, to which Andrew shrugged.

"She asked you a question," Simon said, applying a bit more force.

"Ow. You're hurting me," Andrew whined.

"Not yet," Simon let a low growl out.

Stunned, Andrew fainted onto the pavement, Simon failing to catch him, rather on purpose.

"Do you know this clown," he asked Dawn, who was discarding the pig's blood into the dumpster.

"Yeah, his name is Andrew. He went to high school with my sister. He also thinks he's an evil genius," Dawn replied. "Buffy would be interested to know he's in town," she continued when they both looked at each other, silently asking the question of what to do with Andrew.

"Right," Simon said, picking Andrew up, and draping one of his arms over his shoulder, "so, I guess I'm going to get to meet your family and friends today."

"I guess so," Dawn grimaced at the thought.

"You found him where," Buffy asked the two as Willow finished tying up Andrew.

"In town, we were walking, and I ran into him," Dawn said, as Buffy eyed Simon again.

"And who are you," she finally asked after nearly half an hour of asking them about Andrew.

"I'm Simon, your neighbor. Dawn's friend," Simon hesitated not knowing how much Dawn wanted him to divulge.

"Boyfriend," Dawn corrected.

"Right, boyfriend," Simon smiled to her.

"Uh-huh, I see. Dawn may I talk with you in private," Buffy asked, taking her sister out of the room before Dawn you object or agree, leaving Simon alone with Willow, who had been grinning since the two had walked through the door with Andrew. She knew from the essences they were giving off that these two were smitten with one another, and she had to admit, had she been a little younger and straight, she would have given Simon a second look.

"So," Simon began, running a hand through his hair, "do this often?"

"Are you insane, bringing that boy in here," Buffy asked her sister once they were in the hall.

"What do you mean," Dawn began to get defensive, "he's my boyfriend, why shouldn't I be allowed to bring him in here?"

"Well, for one, he's not like us, and how well do you know him," Buffy shot back.

"I know him well enough, and I think he knows me better than anyone in this house," Dawn retorted, trying to keep her voice low so Simon wouldn't hear them arguing. "Plus, he knows all about us!"

"What do you mean," Buffy gave her sister a confused look. How could this boy possibly know about them?

"He's a...," Dawn began, but was cut off by a shout from the room opposite the one they were holding Andrew in.

"Is there a werewolf in this house," Spike's voice came loud and clear down the hall.

Sticking their heads out of the room, Willow and Simon looked at Buffy and Dawn.

"Dawn, is there a vampire in this house," Simon asked, then with glee added, "can I stake him?"

"Where the bloody hell is the werewolf," Spike yelled again.

"There's no werewolf," Buffy opened the door just as Spike came flying through it, and into the hall, having broken free of his bonds.

"Vampire," Simon smiled.

"Werewolf," Spike replied.

"Huh," Buffy and Willow chorused.

"I've always enjoyed ripping the heads from vampires, watching them turn to dust," Simon took a step towards Spike.

"I've fought a werewolf before. You're tough buggers, but I'm tougher," Spike transformed into his demon face.

"Right, I've heard that line before, blood sucker," Simon cracked his knuckles.

"Oo, blood sucker, eh? Least I'm not a giant puppy that piddles everywhere," Spike retorted.

"Right, you're going to pay for that one," Simon lunged forward, only to have Buffy, Dawn, and Willow come between he and Spike.

"I don't understand," Buffy said, pushing Spike away from Simon with all her strength so that he crashed into the laundry hamper at the end of the hall.

"Simon, he's a good vampire," Dawn tried to reason with her boyfriend. She had never seen him so hot-headed.

"No such thing," Simon said, though he backed off.

"I would generally agree with you, but Spike really is one of the good guys," Dawn said, still keeping her hands on his chest to make sure he didn't lunge for Spike again. The vampire was now unconscious from where Buffy had thrown him. "He's just a little crazy right now, but I promise, he's not always like that."

"He's a demon, Dawn," Simon started, "and besides, vampires and werewolves, we're sworn enemies."

"So, you are a werewolf," Willow smiled, looking at Simon more intently than ever.

"Yeah," Simon nodded.

"That's so cool," Willow replied, recalling her days with Oz, then looking at Buffy, "you do like vampires, so it only make sense that she likes werewolves."

Grimacing, Simon shook his head, "how can you like those night walkers?"

"It's a long story," Buffy started, looking from Dawn to Simon. She couldn't believe how fast her little sister was growing up.

"Urgh, what's going on," they suddenly heard Andrew from the other room.

Closing the door, Buffy noticed Anya and Xander coming up the stairs.

"Werewolf," Anya greeted Simon, who gave a small, embarrassed wave.

"Werewolf," Xander questioned, eyeing Simon.

"Yeah, long story," Dawn waved her hand, "more importantly, boyfriend," she motioned towards Simon.

"Boyfriend," Xander again questioned, "I thought we had an agreement that you weren't allowed to date til' you're thirty," he laughed.

"Xander," Dawn smacked him as he reached his hand out to shake Simon's, though pulled the boy in close just as he had his hand.

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you, got it," he asked, causing Dawn to blush furiously.

"Right, after that embarrassment, come on, Si," Dawn said, grabbing his hand and practically yanking him downstairs.

"Lovely to meet you all," Simon said as he disappeared around the corner.

"Well, Dawny has a boyfriend who's a werewolf. You know this figures though seeing as you're into...," Xander began but was cut off by Buffy.

"We know," she started, "we have more pressing issues though. Namely Andrew. Think you can get something out of him?"

"I'll get him to talk," Anya interjected. Just watch," she said, pushing past Buffy and Willow and entering the room where Andrew was kept. "Listen here bucko, you're going to tell us what we need to know."

Laughing, Buffy and Willow gave Xander a look. Patting him on the shoulder, Buffy couldn't come up with any words of encouragement except, "good luck with that."

"Yes, my father was a watcher, I'm a werewolf, and I'm dating your sister," Simon concluded his story for Buffy and Willow.

"Wow, you've lived such an exciting life," Willow was enraptured by the boy's tale of living in multiple countries since his aunt had assumed custody of him at the age of eleven five years ago.

"Fascinating," Buffy said, taking a bite of her sandwich. She didn't care if this kid was Casanova himself. He had better not hurt her sister or she was going to be laying some major hurt on him.

"It's not that big of deal," Simon said, downplaying his travels.

"Wel...," Willow started but was cut of by a high-pitched scream from upstairs.

Looking at one another, the four scurried upstairs to find Andrew in the grips of Spike, who had his demon face on, and was biting into Andrew's neck.

"Can we stake him now," Simon asked, as Buffy rushed forward to push Spike away.

"What happened," Buffy asked, as she restrained Spike, who seemed to have calmed down for the moment.

Andrew lay on the floor, bleeding from the neck, but Dawn and Anya were quickly retrieving the First aid supplies from the bathroom to treat the wound, while Zander started applying pressure with a sheet, and Simon looked on amazed.

"I knew that vampire was no good, they never are," he proclaimed.

"No, he has a soul. Something must have set him off. Did you guys hear anything from his room? Anyone talking to him or anything," Buffy asked Xander and Anya, who both looked at one another.

"Well, there was some talking...," Anya began.

"Then, some singing," Xander finished.

"The First," was all Buffy could get out before the sound of breaking glass and the front door being forced open downstairs sounded, followed by screams from potentials in the basement.

"They're here," she said, running down the stairs, the rest of the party in hot pursuit.

"Who's they," Simon asked, though his question was quickly answered as a man with his eyes scarred over in symbols came at him with a long knife. Pushing Dawn, who had been in front of him, behind him, Simon pushed the man back, knowing his human strength alone, even with some werewolf strength channeled in would not be enough.

"Dawn, I want you to promise me," he began, as the man began circling the pair of them, "that you won't freak out, and no matter what you won't try to...," he tried to get out, but his body was starting to convulse too much for the last words to come out.

"Simon," Dawn shouted as he fell to the floor, though she was quickly forced to back up as the bringer continued to come at her. That was until a pair of claws caught his foot, forcing him to the ground. A loud growl came, and Dawn watched in horror as the beast before her ripped the bringer to shreds. She had seen her sister taken down many a demon, but never as brutal as what she was witnessing now.

"S-Simon," she managed through her fear, cauing the wolf to look at her, hunger in his eyes. Then, a tremendous howl escaped him, causing everyone, bringers and Scoobies alike to look.

The fighting continued to rage however, as the bringers upped their efforts, not intent on letting the Scoobies make it thought the night. Grabbing a sword herself, Dawn joined the fight, having to ignore the fact that her boyfriend was now a ravenous beast.

Fighting her best, Dawn was losing her fight fast as two, then three bringers ganged up on her. Just as she was about to be struck by one of the long knives, a clawed paw took the strike for her, causing Simon to let out a howl of pain.

Regaining her, Dawn held her sword high over her head, and began hacking at the bringers who made their way towards the door, retreating with Simon in hot pursuit.

"Simon," Dawn yelled after him, but to no avail, he was already gone with the bringers.

"Dawn," Buffy yelled, hoping her little sister was all right.

"Yeah,," Dawn replied, climbing over what used to be the coffee table to get to her sister in the kitchen, where one of the three potentials was laying on the floor, a gash in her leg bleeding.

"She needs medical attention," Xander said, "Anya, why don't you come up with the cover story while I drive," he said, picking the girl up off the floor.

"Good idea," Buffy said, thankful her friends knew how to deal with these situations.

"Who were they," Dawn asked, as Xander and Anya exited.

"The First," Buffy said, "it's minions, the bringers."

"What provoked it to attack, though," Willow wondered aloud, "besides the fact that you're the Slayer, of course."

"I don't know," Buffy replied.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the front of the house, causing the three females and the remaining potentials to rush towards it. When they got there they were met by the low growling of werewolf Simon.

"Simon, I know there's a piece of you in there," Dawn said, taking a step forward, only to have the beast snap its jaws.

Screaming and taking a step back, Dawn aloud her sister to get in front of her as the beast charged forward with a loud howl, only to stop right before it got to them and fall to the floor, writhing.

Transforming back into a boy, Simon grasped his arm in pain. "They have your vampire."

Author's Note: How will Dawn react to seeing Simon's beastly nature? How will Buffy get Spike back, and then there's Giles arriving. All in the next chapter. Please review!


End file.
